


🍒 𝕔 𝕙 𝕖 𝕣 𝕣 𝕪 𝕔 𝕠 𝕝 𝕒 🍒

by honeydewtheEP (orphan_account)



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Romance, Songs, happy endings, sad endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/honeydewtheEP
Summary: A series of one shots for the Why Don’t We boys based off of songs.
Relationships: Corbyn Besson/Reader, Daniel Seavey/Reader, Jack Avery/Reader, Jonah Marais/Reader, Zach Herron/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Two Ghosts/Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> Same lips red, same eyes blue  
> Same white shirt, couple more tattoos  
> But its not you and it’s not me  
> Tastes so sweet, looks so real  
> Sounds like something that I used to feel  
> But I can’t touch what I see

Daniel smiled awkwardly at the girl in front of him. They had once had it all. They were young and in love, but since then they both had grown up. They were trying hard to get it right again but they couldn’t feel it like they used to. They were on their third date trying to be what they were when they were younger. Y/n smiled and retold the story again of how they met and how it felt so right, but deep down there was a different meaning of what she was saying, something she couldn’t get out. When dinner ended Y/n and Daniel simultaneously stood up.

“Same time next week?” Y/n offered a weak smile.

“Yeah, sure.” Daniel got his credit card back and lightly hugged the girl in front of him before leaving.

Y/n sighed and went into her car. She wanted to tell him that she was still in love with him but she couldn’t and maybe she’d have to stop trying to get it right with him again.

Daniel was driving home. He loved Y/n, but so many things didn’t feel right anymore. When they kissed he wanted to feel sparks but he couldn’t and they both were different than they had been before. He pulled over at a Walmart parking lot and took out his phone. He called Y/n. “We need to work this out.” He spoke into the phone with courage.

“I agree.” Y/n spoke quietly through the phone.

≈≈≈

That night one thing was for sure in all of the haze around them, Daniel and Y/n were still in love.


	2. I Still Do/Jonah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stick to my word when I say I don't want you back  
> But what if I did? Don't hold it against me  
> 'Cause you got the upper hand now that I'm lonely, yeah  
> And I feel the past pulling my body  
> To tell you I'm sorry, oh

The night that Y/n walked out that door and vowed to never come back was the day that Jonah stopped smiling. It had only been a month, but he was a wreck.

Jonah opened his eyes to see Zach staring down at him.  
“Yo man, we gotta get going.” Zach stated.

“Where?” Jonah asked sleepily.

“Remember, interview.” Zach rolled his eyes. “And they call me slow.”

“Oh, right.” Jonah got up and Zach exited the room.

≈≈≈

The interview had started and Jonah was staring at the ceiling.   
The interview turned to him. “So Jonah, I heard you were seeing a girl named Y/n.”

Quickly the four other boys were on their guard. Daniel shook his head rapidly. The reporter got the memo.

“Uh, can we cut that?” She asked and moved on to asking Zach something.

The interview ended with Jonah only talking twice.   
The boys jostled out of the room. “You okay?” Daniel asked Jonah.

“Yeah...” Mumbled Jonah. “I just miss her. I just couldn’t commit to a relationship. I was so stupid.” Jonah’s eyes closed revealing the dark black circles under them.

“She misses you too.” A voice came from no where and there was Y/n’s mother. “Sorry to scare you. I just hate seeing my daughter so miserable.  
Jonah looked up and he started to back away. He was scared. This wasn’t what he planned for.

“Okay Jonah, I said it. I just needed you to know.” Y/n’s mom smiled sadly and backed away. She left without saying anything else, but she nodded to Jack who grimaced back.

≈≈≈

“God she was always Y/n’s best friend.” Corbyn said to the group later that night. He was talking about Y/n’s mom. 

“Who told her that we’d be there?” Jonah was looking at the ground.

“I did.” Jack said. “Hate me, but I did. I just can’t stand seeing you this way. We’re brothers and I knew that Y/n would be missing you to?”

Jonah got up wordlessly and then turned around. “I need to talk to Anna.” He looked at Daniel and Daniel stood up.

“Let’s see her personally.” He grabbed his keys from the table and motioned for Jonah to follow him.

≈≈≈

Anna didn’t smile when she saw her brother and Jonah. “Better make this quick.” She said tightly.

“Does Y/n miss me?” Jonah asked.

Anna’s face showed the faintest trace of a smile. “Ask her yourself.”

Y/n appeared in the doorway. “Anna I need your opinion. This dress or this romper.” Y/n displayed the two options or clothing and froze. “I-“ Her voice broke.

“I know.” Anna grabbed Y/n’s hand and led her to the couch.

“Jonah.” Y/n nodded curtly. She took in the boy who she hadn’t seen in a month. He looked exhausted and sad and this was all Y/n needed. She burst into tears and jumped into his arms.

Jonah looked stunned but immediately relaxed. “I’m ready Y/n. I’m ready to be yours fully. I’m so sorry.” They stayed like that for a while and when they looked up they saw no sign of Daniel or Anna.

“Then show me Jonah. Show me that your ready.” Y/n took his arm and they exited the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this was fucking depressing or maybe it wasn’t. It tried my best with it. Xoxo


End file.
